thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
(Chapter) 2
"(Chapter) 2" is the second installment in [[Arknthology Stories (Original)|''Arknthology Stories (Original)]]. It was written and published by DeathlyLogic in the summer of 2016. Synopsis While on a date with his human boyfriend, Michaelis struggles to discuss his personal fears and insecurities. Summary Azrael (now going by his human name, Michaelis Spades) is attending a carnival with his boyfriend, Mark. It's a warm evening, and the two men laugh and joke as they eat cotton candy on a bench. Michaelis tells Mark to stop calling him by his full name, insisting that "Mike" is fine. As they begin to flirt and rough-house lightly, a passing woman gives them a dirty look. Recognizing her as a vesseled Dekn, Michaelis falls silent and puts his hands in his hoodie pockets self-consciously. Mark notes the change in his body language and assumes he is embarrassed to be seen with him in public; he puts an arm around him, reassuring Michaelis that it doesn't matter how others see them, and that those who would shun them are just jealous of their love. While Mark continues trying to reassure him, Michaelis remains silent. Finally, he tells Mark that the last few months have left him trapped in a cycle of emptiness and guilt, and that he feels like he's lost himself. Mark says he understands, but Michaelis claims that he doesn't; he tells Mark that he was literally trapped in Hell, and that his entire life has been arranged for him like a book — in which he's been cast as a reluctant hero. Michaelis tells Mark that he's half-Arkn (even though Mark can't really know what that means), and that while he's tried hard to do "good" and save Arkn (and humans), he is tired of trying to be the hero in a "stupid fucking prophecy". Michaelis's voice rises almost to a shout, alerting the attention of several nearby vesseled Arkn (who over-heard the name of their species). Ignoring them, Michaelis continues, fighting back tears, as he laments that Mark has never truly known — and can never know — the "real" him. He tells Mark that he's living a lie, and that he can't keep pretending to be the person Mark thought he was when they fell in love. Mark cuts Michaelis off, telling him that he loves him regardless: even if the "Mike" he knows is filtered through a fake persona, he still fell in love with that man; in light of that, how could he not love the real Michaelis? Mark hugs Michaelis as he starts to cry, apologizing for being so "fucked up". After a few moments, the two of them start to laugh and exchange kisses on the cheek. Mark admits that he finds the thought of possibly dating an angel hilarious, comparing it to a "shitty young adult fanfiction". He asks Michaelis what he was laughing about; Michaelis confesses that it was "a tie" between realizing that he was beaten multiple times by (what Mark would call) a "God-Satan OC", and Mark's "dumbass name" (harkening back to their earlier discussion). Mark protests, and Michaelis replies that "Markus Gabriel Holden" makes it sound like he has two first names. Mark jokingly asks why Michaelis has to say his full name out loud, and loudly addresses him as "Michaelis SPADES" to demonstrate. The two men break into laughter as the sun begins to set overhead. Continuity * This story takes place between "A Change of Environment" and "16) Seventeen Years Later". * Mark is first mentioned in multiple episodes of ''Michael's Camera, where Azrael talks about a boyfriend from his former human life who gave him'' his teddy bear and hoodie vest. Azrael later reveals that Xerex killed Mark while possessing his vessel;"III Finale Salvation", ''Michael's Camera. later episodes of Solar's Crimson confirm Mark's existence, and reveal that he is in fact still alive (with Azrael vowing to get in touch with him and rekindle their relationship). * This story establishes that Mark is an alternate reality's version of Gabriel Holden. * Mark tells Michaelis that even though he doesn't completely understand what he's going through, he will love his "real self" no matter what. However, they later break up because Michaelis is unable to adjust to a normal human life and can't move past the guilt of his failure to become a true hero (as Michael Knight believed he could)."16) Seventeen Years Later", Solar's Crimson. * Michaelis uses his old surname from his foster days, "Spades", rather than his true last name, "Winter" (which he reclaimed while running Michael Knight's YouTube channel as an Arknza). He did the same thing while suffering from amnesia in the Infernous, when he believed himself to still be a living human. This indicates that Michaelis is trying to fully trying to divorce himself from his Arknza identity. Appearances Individuals * Azrael * Mark * The Carver (mentioned only) * Gabriel Holden (referenced only) Species * Humans * Dekn * Arknangels * Arkn Locations * .Reality * The Infernous (mentioned only) Other, Misc. * The Prophecy of the Arknza Behind the Scenes Production * This story was part of a sub-plot revolving around Azrael's efforts to revisit his former human life. It was originally meant to take place between the end of Season 3 of Michael's Camera and Season 1 of Solar's Crimson (Azrael's line about spending time in "literal Hell" was a reference to his mission to rescue Toby and Ambriel). After the vlog was cancelled, the story was briefly stricken from canon; when the vlog was revived, the sub-plot was resurrected and pushed back to the latter half of Season 1 (SC), and the story once again became canon. However, further cancellations and revivals (and the associated plot tweaks) led to the plot being moved to Season 2, before being scrapped completely. Pop Culture References * Mark says that the idea of dating an angel reminds him of a "shitty young adult fanfiction". This is reference to the Twilight book series, as well as the TV series Supernatural and its fanbase (many of whom enjoy writing fanfiction that ships angels with humans). Mistakes and Continuity Errors * When Mark gives Michaelis's last name as "Spade" instead of "Spades". Category:Arknthology Stories Recaps